the dynamic duo
by hsmluvva
Summary: layla and will have been friends for over 20 years ad when will pops that question things start to go really well for this couple , layla is going to have a baby, they get married in Rome and they both are very happy with their jobs.


Will and Layla have been friends for over 20 years and things are about to change considering their current status...

Will and Layla are reminiscing on the old times when suddenly will pulls something out of his pocket...

Will: Layla do you remember the time when we swam in the kiddie pool when we were like 5?

Layla: Ha ha how could I forget?

Will: yeah I know! 

Layla: When the commander and jet stream had to save us from the water monster!!!!!

(both laughing)

Layla: will?

Will: what?

Layla: what are you pulling out of your pocket?

Will: something...

Layla: o my gosh!!!!!

Layla: will, are you gonna do what I think your gonna do?

Will: I don't know it depends on what you think I am gonna do...

(will gets down on one knee)

Layla: no way!!

Will: Layla, you have been my friend since I was born practically...

And now I think its time we have made that permanent.

Layla: okay! 

Will: Layla, will you marry me?!

Layla: yesssss!!!!!!!!!!!

Will: great!! 

Layla: Oh my gosh how much did you spend on this ring?

Will: well you know Laser Eye Larry right?

Layla: yeah?

Will: well he can make a ugly rock into a wedding ring. And he gave me a great deal because we are practically like brothers.

Layla: well that's good that he gave a you a great deal!

One week later...

Will: Layla wasn't that fun last night? 

Layla: o yeah will!!

(walking to the kitchen holding hands)

Layla: well will, when do you want to start planning our wedding?

Will: we can start whenever you want to honey.

Layla: good, because I found this great dress in the super vogue magazine yesterday.

Layla: and they are giving all super heroes and sidekicks a great deal!!

Will: and I found a super awesome tux the other week too! 

The next week Layla comes home from the doctor...

Will: hey honey!

Layla: will I have something to tell you...

Will: well what is it?

Layla: Will, I am pregnant!

Will: oh my gosh are you serious??

Layla: yeah!!!!!!

Will: well that's great! 

Layla: should we go tell our parents that they are going to be grandparents?

Will: sure lets go! 

(walking)

will: oh Layla this is great!

Layla: how could things get any better?

Will: well I don't know really we have great lives right about now!

Layla: hey will do you think we could take our parents out t din... wha wha wha what is that?

Will: Layla what are you talking about? 

Layla: THAT! THING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!

Will: holy crap!! Your right what the heck is that thing? 

Layla: hey haven't your parents fought that robot thing before?

Will: yeah I think they fought it on our first day of high school actually.

Layla: well will what do you think we should do I mean you cant get hurt out there because you have a child and me depending on you.

Will: that's right.

Layla: why don't you call the commander and jet stream?

Will: their at a retirement party at their apartment right now.

Layla: well if its for the protection of our city and maybe the world I guess you can go.

Will: are you sure? 

Layla: yes I'm sure now go! 

Will: o.k I love you!!!!

Layla: I love you too honey!!

Layla: oh and will... be careful out there!!! 

Will: I will baby!!!!

Layla goes shopping with her friend bonnie.

Bonnie: so you and will are gonna have a baby eh?

Layla: yup!! And we are both very excited about it!!

Bonnie: Well that's good

Layla: hey I'm getting kinda hungry.

Bonnie: me too! 

Layla: I am in the mood for some pasta.

Bonnie: I want some pizza

Bonnie: well why don't I just fly us to Rome?

Layla: sounds good but I have to call will first... ok?

Bonnie: fine by me girlie!

( Layla has to go call will )

Layla: Hey baby! 

Will: hey honey!

Will: what's up?

Layla: me and Bonnie are going to fly to Rome for pizza and pasta. Is that okay?

Will: of course sweetie.

Layla: would you like to come?

Will: sure I would! I would never give up the chance to go to Rome with my fiancé.

Layla: okay great we'll meet you on the corner of 5th and 8th. In about 15 minutes!

Will: sounds good baby!

Layla: okay I love you!!

Will: I love you too!!

( Layla hangs up the phone and walks back over to Bonnie )

Bonnie: ok girlie! 

Layla: we have to meet will on the corner of 5th and 8th in about 15 minutes.

Bonnie: ok is he coming with us?

Layla: yeah he really wanted to come with us so I said that you wouldn't mind.

Bonnie: which I don't

Layla: oh good! 

( they met will on the corner and now they are in Rome.)

Will: Layla, what do you think about getting married right now right here in Rome?

Layla: I say that's a great idea!

Will: good Bonnie can you go with Layla and help her pick out a dress?

Bonnie: sure will!

Layla: the sooner the better I just wanna be yours!!

10 minutes later they found a cathedral and were married immediately!!!

Layla STRONGHOLD: I love you so much Will!!!!

Will: I love you soooo much too Layla!!!!

5 months later... will and Layla stronghold were blessed with a dashing boy named Lawrence…

the end!!


End file.
